


Duet

by Mareel



Series: Accepting/Loss [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Double Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Reed suffers a serious injury, Archer and Reed notice how it affects their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Future medical science seems to be up to the task of mending most of the injuries suffered by the _Enterprise_ crew. But what happens when the damage is permanent? Thoughts from both Jon and Malcolm on the effects of an injury on their relationship.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 10/09/2003_  
> 

I can't help it. Whenever I make love to Malcolm, fear washes back over me...what if this is our last time?

I was terrified at nearly losing him. All our time together hasn't been enough to show him how much I need him at my side, how I live for his smile, his touch, my name from his lips.

Now I think I'm scaring him. I scare myself sometimes, at how entwined we've become. Why am I the one with this desperate need to feel alive...loved? I'd understand it from him.

I envy his acceptance, his implicit trust.

* * *

He's become voracious in bed. I know I satisfy him; the evidence is in his touch, in his eyes, and...well, everywhere else. Still he needs more, craves being even closer...as though trying to merge our souls as well as bodies.

I love him completely, but it's hard not to feel a bit inadequate against wave after wave of unrelenting desire and need. I know he loves me...was scared nearly to death that he'd lost me.

But I'm not as I was, so perhaps he has.

Is he trying to prove his love to me, or to himself?

~the end~


End file.
